


Taking Care

by valterstruck



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Fluff, Isak is just trying to show his love for his boyfriend, M/M, Sick!Isak, Smut, Top Even, caring!Even, for steph, they take care of each other, they're living together!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valterstruck/pseuds/valterstruck
Summary: Even takes care of a sick Isak for the first time. Then it's Isak's turn to take care of his boyfriend.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is my skam first fic ever. I've been longing to do this for a while. But I had an amazing excuse to really go for it this time. Happy birthday, Steph.

Isak was never sick. When he was a kid, he never used to be sick. Not even a cold. He'd see his friends skipping school all the time and he never got to do it. This doesn't mean he was a good student thought. Still he did envy them for it.  
Now he realises he was lucky at that time.

Being a second year at Nissen wasn't easy, much less attending to classes and studying for exams with a fever and snot coming out of your nose. Isak's exam week was approaching, but his cold wouldn't go away.

 

Isak was lucky though. He had Even. His caring, loving boyfriend who took care of him so many times. After six months together, they've been through so much. They took care of each other everyday. Moving in to their own apartment made everything better. At first, Isak thought it was a big step they weren't ready for, but they talked about it and decided they should start living with what they have now, so they took the opportunity.

 

...

 

The thing was, Isak was feeling really sick. Enough so that he had to skip classes. He was getting tired and finding more and more difficult to study. The first day he skipped school, he was feeling cold and had a runny nose. Even left their apartment worried about him. And got even more when he gets home and sees Isak.

 

"Isak, how are you feeling baby?", Even asks appoching him and sitting on their bed. 

"My head still hurts and im cold all the time. I don't think I'll get better in time to study for all my exams." Isak answers.

"Come on don't say that. I got some of your homework with Sana and Jonas. Here. I can help you study too." Even offers.

"Even, even if you help me study I'm still going to fail them. I don't even remember the last time I got this sick." Isak says with a hopeless expression on his face.

"That's because you never get sick, baby. Listen, I was thinking maybe you should go to the doctor to see if it's something else rather than a co-" Even starts.

"Nei, Even. You know I hate doctors. Besides, it is a cold. What else could it be? The point is, I know you want to help me with school and stuff, but you have your finals to prepare to. So don't let taking care of me take up too much of your time, ok?" Isak says and then looks down to his lap.

"Issy, taking care of you is one of the things that matter to me the most and I do best. And how am I supposed to study for my finals while I watch you fail yours? What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?" Even asks and then takes his boyfriend's hands in his, making him look up.

"The best kind" Isak replies with a smirk on his face.

 

Even then tries to lean down for a peck but Isak shoves him away slightly. He knows isak is sick but he can't help himself. Even laughs and gets up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom. Isak shifts on the bed to find a more comfortable position to sleep on and closes his eyes trying to make his headache go away taking a nap. 

 

 

...

 

 

A week after, Isak was feeling much better. No more runny noses, headaches or fever. He was cured. It was just a cold after all. He was finally studying for his exams and getting his life back on track.

 

One thing that didn't leave his mind was, of course, Even. He helped Isak so much during the days he was sick, although he kept insisting for Isak to go see the damn doctor. Isak felt like he had to make up to him. The help and love and care he got from Even was something really important and also new. He didn't use to have someone in his life paying attention to him and his needs. He had Jonas, of course, but this was different. Even was so important to him and cared so much about him he almost felt like he bothered him sometimes. He felt so loved around him. He was always trying to make Even know how he felt. He wanted to make sure he knew how much he loved him.

 

 

...

 

 

After his biology class with Sana, Isak walks out of the classroom and goes up to his locker. He starts looking around trying to find Even. He's opening his locker and shoving his biology book inside when he spots him leaving his classroom laughing and talking to one of his classmates and starting to turn to go walk in his direction, he quickly turns over to face his locker trying to hide his smile. He loves seeing Even laughing and openly interacting with other people. It makes his day. 

Thirty seconds later, he feels a hand on his waist.

 

"Hi baby, I missed going over to kiss you after class." Even said pulling Isak closer.

"Me too. But we don't have to anymore since I'm not sick anymore." Isak replied turning to Even.

"Did you manage to keep up with the class? Is Sana helping you? Did you get you homework done in time? I could ditch next class and hel-" 

"Even, stop worrying about me. I'm fine now. I'll get everything done in time and I'll manage the time to study for my exams. You've been worrying about me too much lately. You need to relax, ok?" Isak says and puts his hand on his boyfriend's neck to pull him into a kiss.

The kiss starts slow but fastens when Even slips his tongue in Isak's mouth. Isak feels both of Even's hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Then they remembered that they are in the middle of the school hallway and pull away from each other.

"So that's your idea of relaxing, huh?" Even says and the raises his eyebrows at Isak.

"Ja. I get out at 2:35 today. I'll be waiting for you at home. Don't be very late." Isak says picking two books from his locker and then closing it. 

"I'll make an effort." Even answers and pecks Isak on the lips before winking and going to his next class.

 

 

...

 

 

When Isak opens the door of their apartment, he immediately feels more comfortable with how horny he feels. He's been longing for Even since they kissed four hours from now. After all, Isak is a teenager. He wants Even's hands on his waist back. He wants the feeling of Even's tongue pressed against his. He already misses the warmth of Even's body against his. 

The fact that they haven't had sex in seven days isn't helping either. A whole week. That's like a month for a teenager. Isak is even more pressed about this considering how hot his boyfriend is. Of course the exams have been helping to put their minds away from this, but one week is too much. The fact that they live together now just makes it worse.

 

 

...

 

 

One hour later, Isak waits for Even to arrive. He's already prepared himself, both because he had to do something about his state and because when Even arrives, they might as well just go to the best part. He dressed himself back though. The feeling of the both of them struggling to kiss and pull each other's bodies closer while trying to get each other naked at the same time makes Isak almost cry from excitement. 

He hears the noise of a key going in to open the door and jumps. He waits for Even to open completely.

 

"Halla" he says already wrapping his hands around Even's neck and pulling him for a kiss.

Even kisses him slightly surprised and then pulls away.

"Hei, wasn't this supposed to be chilling time?" he asks and then smirks. 

"I'm chill" Isak says and then dives in for another kiss. 

Even goes for the kiss and wraps his arms around Isak. He kicks the door closed and walks them forward into the apartment. Isak then surprises Even by slipping his tongue in, making the kiss more heated. He reaches to take Even's hoodie off and then grabs Even's shirt and slips it up till they have to break the kiss for a bit so he can pull it all off.

Isak pushes Even down on the bed so he's lying down and goes over to sit on his stomach. He can hear his boyfriend breathing faster as he works to get his pants off. Even grabs Isak's pants to also take them off. It quickly turns into a mess of jeans and hands so Even chuckles. 

"Shut up." Isak says and pulls Even's pants and briefs all the way off, going back into position to straddle him. Even stops laughing and starts his heavy breathing again, more concertrated to pull off Isak's pants now. 

After they both have his pants off, Even starts turning Isak over and sitting up on the bed.

"I've already prepared myself before you got here. I couldn't wait any longer." Isak says breathlessly.

Even smiles and goes back to lying on his back. He turns over and gets the bottle of lube out of the drawer next to the bed. Isak suddenly gets the bottle from his hands, opens it and squeezes a little on his hand before wrapping it on Even's cock. 

Even moans at the contact of Isak's hands on him. Isak finishes spreading it and puts both of his hands on Even's chest, leaning forward. Even takes hold of his wait to help him to stay in position. Isak starts lowering himself and starts whimpers at the contact of Even on his rim. 

Isak's been longing for this for days so he takes no time to adjust himself and lowers himself even more before slightly pulling out and then going down again. He hears Even moaning when he sits on him completely, and uses that as an encouragement to start fucking himself in and out on his boyfriend's dick. Even holds his hips while moaning and trying to trust his hips up in the same rythem as Isak rides him. 

Isak fastens the rythem of his hips, ripping more moans from Even. He melts every time he looks up and sees his boyfriend's expression, the look in his eyes and his mouth when he moans make Isak feel even more drunk on this, on them and Isak feels himself getting close.

Even then surprises Isak and tightens his hands on his hips, thrusting up on him and matching their rythems into one. Isak moans when he turns his face and stares down at Even. He pulls him down for a kiss and Isak lowers himself and let's Even take charge. Even moves their hips in sync and slips his tongue inside Isak's mouth. Isak pants into his mouth and Even groans loud before licking his boy's mouth. Isak feels Even thrust up against his prostate and moves his hips fast to keep up. After the third thrust, Isak feels his body shake and he hides his face on Even's neck and comes with a loud cry of his boyfriend's name on both of their stomachs. 

Even fastens the pace of his thrusts and moves his hands to Isak's ass. He closes his eyes while Isak goes to brush his nose against his and hold him by the neck. He comes moaning Isak's name and then opens his eyes to stare up at his boy.

They kiss and Isak moves up to pull out from Even. He groans while doing it and Even holds him still. He lies down next to him and curls himself on his chest while Even pulls him closer.

"Baby, when you said you wanted me to relax I thought we would go out on a date or some-" Even started.

"Even, we haven't had sex in a week. Besides, I felt like I was being too much of a weight for you to carry around. I mean you never had to deal with me sick before." Isak says looking down.

"Isak, you've been with me through a lot too and you also had to take care of me. Are you seriously trying to make it up to the time I had to take care of you because you had a cold?" Even asks turning to look at him.

"I just wanted to show you how much I care and appreciate you taking care of me." Isak says. 

"I love you and taking care of you, Issy." Even says pulling Isak's chin up. 

They kiss and Isak feels like a weight left his shoulders. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
